


Butterfly Kisses

by Arista_Holmes



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Any Detective, F/M, First Person, Fluff, No Identifying Descriptors For The Detective, POV First Person, Ticklish Mason, bedroom fluff, butterfly kisses, implied sex only, ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arista_Holmes/pseuds/Arista_Holmes
Summary: The Detective suspects that Mason is ticklish, but has no intention of aggravating his hyper-senses just to satisfy their curiosity. When they wake up to find that Mason has stayed overnight for the first time, they realise that there may be a way to confirm their suspicions without annoying the temperamental vampire sleeping in their bed.
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Butterfly Kisses

My eyelashes flutter against my cheeks as consciousness slowly returns to me.

Flashes of the night before dance across my mind, as the scent of Sandalwood reaches my nose on my next breath. Mason.

Hands stroking my thighs. Lips and tongue decorating my neck, collar, shoulder. Bodies curled against each other, sliding, rocking, thrusting.

Any day now I am anticipating a noise complaint being made by the neighbours but until then...

Taking another slow, deep breath of his comforting scent I let my gaze flutter open on a soft sigh only to freeze, my eyes widening in genuine surprise when they land on the sleeping face of the vampire who has been occupying my thoughts at every free moment for the last six months.

_ 'He stayed...' _ the thought hits my chest like a truck and I can feel my heart thrumming and pray it doesn't wake him. Seeing Mason so open and unguarded was a rare and precious thing, and I want nothing more than to stare at him for as long as I can.

The sun hasn't quite risen enough to reach my windows yet, the light not disturbing his sleep but I know how little sleep Mason needs, so his presence here beside me is still entrancing, and I let my eyes skate across his features lightly, never settling for too long in case the weight of my eyes alone should break the moment.

His heavy brow, usually lined with a frown of anger or frustration, is relaxed in sleep but his sharp features are not softened by the relaxation. It almost seems to enhance the angles of his face and my fingertips itch to trace across his skin. The day Mason allows me that gentle privilege though, is the day in which hell freezes over, and I have to bite my lip to smother a soft laugh at the thought.

My gaze strokes along the delicate length of his nose, before skipping over to where his intense storm-grey eyes are hidden beneath closed lids, dark lashes resting against the deep tan of his cheekbones. His ever-present shadow of stubble is darker than usual, and I suddenly want to watch him shave, arms around his waist, my lips pressed against his shoulder to see if I can make his hands shake...

Waves of feather-soft black hair rest against his face, and cascade around his neck and my eyes trail along his throat and then move lower. His chest is still bare, the vampire not having bothered dressing after our night-time activities. This shouldn't surprise me since I know cloth irritates his skin no matter how soft, but it's so unusual to see him bared before me like this when we're not distractingly attached at the lips, that I can't help but stare.

The freckles that adorn his face and neck actually spread lower, and I find my breath catching at the smattering of marks decorating his shoulders, my tongue darting out to moisten my lips almost against my will.

Mason sets my veins on fire with little more than a look, but finally having the opportunity to take in all of him it hits me all over again just how gorgeous he actually is and I want to explore every inch of him. Take my time trailing kisses across his body. To touch and taste and just soak him in.

I don't even realise at first that I've slipped closer to his sleeping form, it's only when Mason shifts slightly that I realise my movement may have woken him and I go still, eyes on his features but they stay sleep slackened and I return to my observations.

There was a time, very early in our partnership, when I would have been tempted to tickle him to wakefulness, but now I know just how his hyper-senses affect him, I know that such a thing would almost be painful for the vampire before me and the thought of hurting him, even accidentally, makes my heart clench in my chest.

Still, I'm sure there are other ways to wake him, and slowly a smirk creeps its way onto my face.

Before I can talk myself out of the idea that's just bubbled up in my mind, I lean forwards and place a feather-light kiss to the curve of Mason's shoulder.

I can feel his muscles twitch beneath my lips as they drag, barely there, just a few centimetres over before touching lightly once more.

I repeat the motion on the next freckle I can see, my warm breath ghosting against him and I can feel his eyes on me now. Every time I drift my way across his skin he shivers, every time I brush a light kiss against a freckle the muscles beneath my lips twitch, and every time I draw back again Mason draws a breath, his chest lifting towards me as though wanting to press closer.

"What do you think you're doing?" comes his rumbling voice, thick with sleep and I finally let my eyes rise to meet his. His eyelids are heavy, shadowing his grey eyes as they peer down at me from where I hover after placing my most recently kiss to almost the very centre of his chest.

"Experimenting," I murmur playfully, and slowly the corners of Mason's lips quirk into a smile, "I'm sure you're ticklish," I continue watching his eyes darken and a frown begins to mar his features as I lower my lips to his skin once more, pressing a flurry of light kisses down his abs before speaking again.

"I just thought this might be a more enjoyable way of discovering where you're ticklish," I say, laughter in my voice before I continue. Pressing my lips to his ribs and moving lower still, only to suddenly find myself grabbed and flipped, my back pressed against the mattress as I gasp in surprise, Mason's lips hovering hot and breathy against my ear.

"I can think of much more interesting things you could be doing with that mouth," he growls and I can't help but laugh, arms sliding over his shoulders. I press a few more butterfly-kisses along his jaw, drawing a frustrated groan from the vampire but I keep him in place by curling my legs around his hips when my kisses finally reach his own ear.

"Yes," I purr, my voice purposefully low as his hands flex against my sides and begin to stroke across my skin, "you're definitely ticklish somewhere..." I tease, but my laughter at his growl of irritation is quickly transformed into a gasp of pleasure when Mason bites at my shoulder in retaliation.

My investigation is quickly forgotten, and I do not get to ask Mason why, exactly, he decided to stay the night but, I muse to myself hours later when Mason steps out of my bathroom with his stubble neatly shaved back to perfect length, none of those things really mattered anyway.


End file.
